Caught
by Sgt.Pepperony
Summary: Or how the team each discovered how unsubtle Clint and Natasha actually are. That and they need better places to have secret sex. Clint/Natasha. M for mild sexual references. *Complete*
1. Steve

**Title: **Caught**  
><strong>**Author:** Sgt. Pepperony  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Avengers (MCU)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> I'm going with M just in case.  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Clint/Natasha.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the Avengers, characters. Property of Marvel and Disney.

**Just basically the Avengers walking in on Clint and Natasha doing … things. This is in no particular order by the way. Clint's farm will feature. Characters catching them: Steve, Tony, Thor, Pepper, Coulson, Jane, Fitz and Simmons, Wanda, and Pietro. **

Steve

Living close to the Tower had its benefits for Steve. For one, Tony Stark have numerous tools for machinery. The Harley had been playing up the last few days: it kept stalling at inconvenient moments, it had failed to start a couple of times, and oil was leaking. Any other person would have taken it to a mechanic but Steve knew how to fix the problems but just needed to borrow the tools in order to do so.

When he arrived in the garage, it was empty save for the collection of cars Tony had and Dum-E was waxing the Mercedes, albeit not very well. Without saying much, Steve left the Harley and went to the R&D labs to borrow some of the tools needed.

By the time he got back, Dum-E had disappeared. Steve did not think much of it, assuming that the robot had finished the job or he had been called to do another job. It allowed him to focus on fixing his bike without hearing the robot bang into everything.

It must have been a couple of minutes later when he heard some faint rocking noises. Steve shook his head; it was really windy outside and he had left a small gap between the garage door and the floor for air.

However the noise became a little more rapid, despite the wind speed being the same. Then there was a moan and that widened Steve's eyes a little. He turned his head and found the Mercedes was moving, and then there was another moan, only this one seemed more masculine.

"What the…"

"Harder!" a female voice shouted from the car. The voice sounded familiar, but there was a combination of pleasure and frustration in the tone.

Contrary to what everyone believed, Steve was not that naive when it came to sex. When Bucky attempted to set Steve up on a date, it was usually a double date. Bucky would always end up getting lucky at the end of the date while Steve sat awkwardly in the living room with his date. In short, he knew how people having sex sounded. And it was certainly the sound coming from the car.

"Don't pry, don't pry," he whispered to himself.

It took a couple more, "Yes! Yes!" for him to finally connect the voice to the face, and he was quite surprised. He did not think Natasha would be one for car sex. Not that he actually thought of what Natasha's sexual preferences and kinks were.

It was only when he heard what sounded like her climaxing that he got conformation of who her partner was, "YES CLINT!"

It was at that moment when Steve thought he should get out of the garage, mainly in fear of his safety. However, if he left the tools there, it would be obvious that he was in the garage. Quietly he tried to gather them up, only for one on the wretches to fall onto the ground with a very loud clang.

It seemed like an eternity until Steve turned his head and found a very shocked, and frazzled, Clint and Natasha looking at him.

Without even saying anything, he bolted out of the garage.

It would be two days before he could look at the two of them without embarrassment.

It took a week before they could talk about it.

It took two years before they could joke about it. Albeit, it took two years before Natasha and Steve could joke about it. Clint had been joking about it since the second Steve caught them.


	2. FitzSimmons

**Minor crossover with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D for those who are unsure who FitzSimmons are. First things first, they are two separate people: Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. They are just that close that name. Secondly, they are adorable and are the most likely to end up in a situation like this. Coulson is as well. **

FitzSimmons

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff were living legends within S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. More so in Operations than Science and Technology but legends none the less; so the first time Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were put in the same basic defence training (even S.H.I.E.L.D scientists needed to learn to defend themselves) led by Agent Barton, the pair were a little star struck.

So much so that Fitz was pinned on the sparing mat within seconds.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Many junior agents have probably been pinned under Agent Barton," Jemma said walking out of the women's locker room where Fitz was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"I think he could sense that I was the weak one in the group. I look like a dweeb compared to every other man in the room and possibly the women."

"I don't think any of the women would have minded being pinned under Agent Barton. Besides, I don't think he singled you out. Most people say he is actually a nice guy."

"Yes because they probably do not want to have their eyes gouged out silently in their sleep."

"Don't be ridiculous. Come on, let's get back to the lab. I think Agent Sitwell wanted me to look over some DNA specs of a 0-8-4."

"I still have no idea what the code is for the labs, which is probably a bad thing seeing as I am probably going to be spending the rest of my life there."

"Two nine five one nine seven zero. It's not that difficult to remember."

It's a good thing I have you then." Once on one of the lower R&D floors of the Triskelion, Jemma pinned the code into the pad and then scanned her thumb print. "I'm surprised they let the rookies in the high security labs."

"Fitz, this is not high security. The high security labs require at least a level seven. This is barely moderate security – ah!"

Right on one of the work benches, was a mostly naked Agent Romanoff with Agent Barton pounding into her, trousers and boxers around his ankles.

"Oh shit!" Agent Barton shouted and stopped what he was doing when he saw the two British agents gaping like fish at him and Agent Romanoff.

Jemma, having some common sense, ducked to the side, out of view of the assassins; Fitz on the other hand was not entirely sure what to do.

"I… I… You know the high security labs accept level seven agents," Fitz stuttered and lost the ability to blink. "Just saying in case you wanted to-" Before Fitz could finish, Jemma grabbed him by the collar and closed the door.

"Huh, so the rumours are true," Jemma commented.

"Well, we may as well spend the rest of the day gazing into each other's eyes because after tonight, I don't think we will ever see them again."


	3. Pepper

Pepper

"When you cannot get the staff, you may as well do it yourself," Pepper thought getting out of her desk chair. She had asked her latest assistant, Lucy, to grab something from the supplies cupboard about half an hour ago and Lucy had not returned.

How long should it take to get a pack of staples?

This would be fine if she did not, one, need the item as soon as possible, and two, if this was the first time this had happened. This had happened at least three times since the assistant was hired two weeks ago.

This is why she should be interviewing assistants on her own and without the presence of Tony. She loved the man but Lucy had pretty come into the interview with a plan. Two plans in fact and they were clearly visible to his eyes.

Pepper needed coffee anyway so making a detour to the supply closet seemed less like wasting time than waiting for Lucy to return. Before she could leave her office, her mobile phone started to ring, "Hello?"

_"__Ah, Ms Potts; Adam Walker here. We met at last week's charity event"_

"Mr Walker, how good to hear from you again," Pepper replied. She really did not have the time to speak about this proposal he had for R&D but seeing as she had been putting it off for the last week she thought it would be better now than never.

_"__Have you had time to look over the proposal I handed to you?"_

"I have read through it. It is really interesting."

_"__Have you given it to Mr Stark to look through as well?"_

"I have handed it to him."

_"__Has he read through it?"_

"I have yet to follow up on whether he has read the proposal to be honest." Pepper placed her hand on the handle for the supply cupboard and opened it, only to find a (quite glorious in her opinion) view of Clint Barton's bare backside and what looked to be naked legs wrapped around his waist. She could tell because there was a distinctive mark on the left buttock and she remembered it from another incident involving a Lionel Richie song and the kitchen.

Pepper lost her focus on the man on the other end of the phone. All she could hear was grunting with a moan thrown in every couple of seconds; a moan coming from red hair that gave away Clint's partner in crime. She thought Natasha would have more composure than to be pinned against a shelf while a man thrusted into her. Apparently not.

Pepper was no prude about sex, but the it was probably the fact that they had taken her by surprise.

_"__Ms Potts?"_

Pepper had not blinked since opening the door and it was only when Natasha looked up from burring her head in Clint's shoulder that her surprised brain finally registered the sight in front of her. That was when her phone slipped out of her hand.

"I… I…" Pepper stammered unable to string a sentence together.

"What do you need?" asked Natasha.

"Sta… Stap… Staples," Pepper eventually blurted out. Natasha reached over to the box behind her head and tossed it softly to Pepper. "Thanks." Pepper retreated out of the closet, only for her to return while the pair were redressing themselves. "I … I forgot my phone."


	4. Thor

Thor

Thor was known to get hungry in the middle of the night. Tony had jokingly called him a very tall Hobbit, and it did slightly amuse him once he had watched _The Lord of the Rings_. And it was a blessing that food was plentiful in the Avengers Tower communal kitchen.

As well as Pop Tarts (which were still his favourite Midgardian food) and coffee (favourite Midgardian drink – the beer on Midgard was more watered down than the beverages they served on Asgard), Thor had a thing for stacked sandwiches. Steve had introduced him to the concept not too long ago and while the solider was a lot more methodical in what he put in between his bread. Thor picked out what he fancied, even if they did not go together (there was an incident involving mayonnaise, turkey, cheese, eggs and pickle which made Jane gag a little).

Tonight he fancied pickles, salami, chicken, feta, and pesto. It seemed like a nice combination, even if everyone turned their noses up at the idea.

Once the strange but delicious sandwich was consumed, Thor decided he was tired and satisfied enough to go to bed. While he usually preferred to take the stairs to his floor, the elevator was more desirable at this time of night as it was less noisy.

The elevator had this annoying habit of going straight to the top floor before it went to any other floor. Tony had said he would fix it. About a year ago but it never really bothered Thor as much as anyone else.

Once the door opened, he barely noticed Clint was flat on his back with Natasha straddling his hips and so he just walked into the elevator and pushed the button to his floor, his back facing towards them.

"What the hell?" Clint mimed to Natasha who had to fight the urge to laugh. It was then he caught an evil gleam in her eye. "No," he mimed again while shaking his head.

Natasha ignored him and began to move on top of him. Clint had to bite hard on his bottom lip to stop moaning and drawing Thor's attention to them.

Once the elevator reached his floor, Thor made the comment, "I do believe the beds would be far more comfortable to do that on considering Agent Barton's latest mission resulted in a back injury." Thor left the elevator leaving the two confused.

"He probably has a point," Natasha said. Clint gave her a look as if to say, "Seriously."


	5. Wanda

Wanda

When it was suggested by Coulson that Clint and Natasha take on a very young woman with a confusing set of powers to be a potential S.H.I.E.L.D agent and Avenger, Nick Fury was initially against it. He trusted the pair with his life, even after Clint shot him in the chest (though they both agreed that in his right mind, Clint would _never_ dare do that). They were just not the ones he would choose to 'babysit' (his words, not Coulson's) anybody, especially someone whose powers could lose control any second.

That said, Fury relented. Thus Wanda Maximoff was placed with Natasha and Clint as Supervising Officers.

After her first mission, they landed back in Iowa and Clint's farm about three in the morning, at which point all three fell straight asleep.

When Wanda woke up again late morning, Natasha and Clint did not appear to have woken up yet so she went to check if any of the chickens needed feeding. Wanda liked chickens as they reminded her of home, and Clint's chickens seemed friendly enough.

Assuming that Clint would keep the food in the barn, Wanda stumbled in only to get Natasha in the nude and a topless Clint with his head between her thighs and Natasha's hand on top holding his head in place.

Wanda stood there like an awkward lemon, not really knowing what to do. Either she could leave the chicken feed, assuming that Clint had fed them, and run or grab the chicken feed and run. Yet she froze in shock, her eyes wide, just taking in the sight in front of her.

Somewhere in her brain, however, managed to send a message to her legs, making her move backwards, but her eyes still were not removing themselves from Clint and Natasha. Once she was out the barn, Wanda thought to herself, "This explains a lot."


	6. Tony

Tony

"I can reassure you that this meeting will not take long Mr Stark," said one of the Stark Industries board members to a very disinterested Tony. Tony, normally, did not mind sitting in board meetings, mainly so he could spend a good hour or so talking about the amazing plan for a new product. Not at six thirty in the evening however, especially when it was date night with Pepper.

"You better hope so. I have a dinner reservation at eight."

"We just need to go over the quarterly profits and project developments for the next three months. It will be thirty minutes tops."

"Well, I could time it and if you go a second overboard, I am out of there." Once they, and ten other people, got into the board room, they found Clint Barton sitting in one of the chairs, "Barton, what are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to look at the view from this window…" Clint lied. In reality, Natasha was on her knees under the desk, and Clint's trousers and boxers around his ankles and her hand wrapped around his quivering member. "I have not seen it from this angle before."

"Really?"

"Yeah… And this room has nice comfy chairs."

"Well, we need to use these nice comfy chairs for a meeting so scram."

"Yeah, I don't mind listening in."

"Fury got you keeping an eye on me?"

"No…" Clint had to raise his eyebrows when he felt Natasha hot mouth on the head of his penis.

"Well go then. I don't have time for this."

It was then that Tony heard a very feminine groan coming from under the table, then Natasha popped up, wiping the corner of her mouth. Tony, being no idiot, figured out why she would be under the desk and just covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head.

"I really did want to have sex tonight. It is going to be difficult with that image in my head," he thought.

In the meantime, Clint pulled up his trousers, smiled, and left the room, followed by Natasha.

"You know, we can put off this meeting…" said one of the board members.

"That might be the best idea. I need to burn that chair and order a new one," Tony commented turning around. The phone in his pocket vibrated revealing a text from Natasha.

*As if you have _never _done it in that board room.*


	7. Coulson

Coulson

Being Romanoff and Barton's handler was not easy. It is not as though they were not competent at their jobs, because they were very competent. They just a habit of not sticking to the plan once it went to shit, and Barton had a habit of saying the most inappropriate thing at the more inappropriate time.

Coulson liked them both but they were not helping his receding hairline.

It was after they had all finished a mission that they checked into some hostel in the middle of St. Petersburg. It was snowing heavily and there was no way any of the getting a jet into Russia any time soon. At least they could afford separate rooms from each other so they would not have to be shoved into a tiny room together.

Coulson was just about to get ready to go to sleep when he heard some faint creaking of the bed next door. The room that Barton had occupied.

"Seriously, has he got a hooker in there?" Coulson thought. "Surely he could not be having sex right now?" It was only when he heard a very loud feminine groan that his suspicions were confirmed. "God damn it Barton," he mumbled. He pulled the covers off himself, preparing to put an end to this. He would not have minded so much had Barton not been caught in a compromising position with the mafia boss's wife (Barton had insisted she had come onto him) and Coulson already had to deal with the fallout from that incident. At least Russian cops were easy to bribe.

Coulson banged on the door, at which point the moaning and the creaking stopped. A couple of moments later, Barton emerged, half-dressed and with messy hair, "Can I help you?"

"Are you seriously sleeping with a prostitute after the stunt you pulled earlier?"

"Hey!" the woman called from the bed. Coulson's eye's widened when he realised that the voice was not Russian but naturalised American, and that it was Romanoff's. Peaking over Barton's shoulder, he saw Romanoff lying on the bed, only covered by the bed sheet.

"Really you two? Do you not know the rules about fraternisation?"

"It's not forbidden, just not recommended," Barton justified.

"Are you going to explain how this happened?"

"I could but I would rather be having sex with the naked woman in my bed."

"Actually, Romanoff can go back to her own room, and you can take care of yourself in this room." With absolutely no shame, Romanoff got out of the bed, grabbed her clothes, but rather than putting them on, she strolled out of the room with in all her naked glory. Once she was gone, Coulson pointed to the bed, "Bed now."

Not wanting to take the risk, Coulson sat outside his door in case one of them decided to sneak into the other's room. The one thing he had not expected was for them to have adjoining rooms.


	8. Pietro

Pietro

Pietro Maximoff had mixed opinions on the sort of family who had 'adopted' him. He certainly knew he would never get on with Tony Stark. They both were too stubborn and pig-headed; it had not helped that Tony had accidently ran him over with a van. Steve looked as though he might have had a thing for Pietro's twin sister Wanda, which did not put the super solider in his good books. He could probably see himself getting on with Thor and Dr Banner. The former seemed to be rather fun under decent circumstances and Dr Banner was generally well-mannered and kept himself to himself.

Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff he was not entirely sure about. Barton seemed to be quite chilled when normal. He was not entirely sure that he had seen Romanoff smile so he was not sure on whether she was approachable.

The S.H.I.E.L.D scientists liked performing tests on him however. He was not fond of that, but he at least could run to the gym afterwards. He liked punching the bags out; they called it coping with his anger, which made sense because he did like to imagine the bag was a person he did not like.

Only that afternoon, he was not the only person in the gym. Barton and Romanoff were sparring on the mat just across the room. Not that it bothered Pietro as long as they minded their own business.

It was only five minutes in when he heard Romanoff moan from across the room. Not even a moan of pain (Pietro does not even think the woman had ever experienced pain), but more a moan of pleasure. He looked over and saw Barton on top of her, and even though Pietro was quite a few yards away, he could just about make out that Barton was grinding himself against Romanoff's thigh.

How on earth were they so close to having sex, without even taking their clothes off? And considering that everything was extremely slow according to Pietro, the grinding looked as though it was happening in slow motion. If he stayed to see how far they would go, it could take an hour from his view.

"If you are not going to join us, leave," a voice snapped him out of his trance, the voice turning out to be Romanoff.

"I … I think I want to go."

"Well, zip off then."

Not sure what Natasha meant, Pietro choked out, "Huh?"

"Go away!"


	9. Jane

Jane

Not that she would admit it, but Jane really enjoyed watching car-crash television. Those shows on TLC and E! for some reason seemed to relax her. It was not as though she was deprived of intellectual stimulation on PBS, but sometimes she needed to turn her brain off for a moment.

And the television in the Tower pretty much had every channel in the Western hemisphere, it was the perfect excuse to escape with some coffee for an hour.

Once the coffee was made, Jane went up to the lounge. Hopefully she would be alone; she did not really want to explain what was going on in the shows, mainly because she had no clue how to explain the shows to anyone.

All hope was lost when she heard a couple of voices in the lounge, though she could not put the face to the voices. She had not long been in the Tower so there were some that she did not quite know well. Still, they two may not be in the mood for intellectual stimulation either.

Only it seemed that Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton were not interested in the television more than they were interested in riding each other, which was probably a lot more than Jane had bargained for when it came to those two.

Granted Jane was not sure whether to be disgusted with them for not having sex in one of their rooms, or to be fascinated with what they were doing. Mainly because they both were having 'normal' sex, and Jane assumed that they would have enough flexibility to be more adventurous with the positions.

"Seriously, how is a live sex act making me think?" she thought. Maybe she put it down to catching Darcy a couple of times that she had become so disillusioned with the act. And it was sex; it was perfectly normal natural human thing. "We would have died out without it," Jane justified in the back of her brain. "Wait, what am I doing just standing here watching them? That is actually weird. I should be looking for another television."

"Yeah, you should," Clint commented from the couch.


End file.
